Ultron Sigma
Ultron Sigma is the merged form of Ultron and Sigma and the main antagonist of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite ''alongside Jedah and Lady Death. He is voiced by Jim Meskimen and Chris Tergliafera, the voice actors for Ultron and Sigma, respectively. His "voice" is that of both Ultron and Sigma's voices overlapping each other, owing to his being fused from the two characters. History Ultron-Sigma came into being after Ultron entered the Capcom universe and encountered Sigma. The two admired one another's mechanical natures, though Ultron disliked Sigma's pseudo-organic form. Resolving to work together to "clanse" both of their universes of organic life (of which they were both contemptuous), they fused into a being called "Ultron Sigma", who also took the Reality and Space Infinity Stones. Using them, Ultron Sigma brought about "the Convergence", fusing the Marvel and Capcom universes into one. From there, he took over Asgard (now fused with Megaman X's home to become "Xgard"), turned the Asgardian warriors into cybernetic slaves, and even managed to turn Thor into his puppet before the other heroes from both universes freed Thanos from Ultron Sigma and escaped with him. After this, the heroes of the Marvel and Capcom universes worked together to find the other Infinity Stones and stop Ultron Sigma. During the series of conflicts that followed, the Reality Stone was damaged by Thanos in a fight between him and Ultron Sigma, ensuring that the fused universes could not be parted again. Ultron Sigma would later transform into Ultron Omega during a final battle with the heroes in Xgard, only to be destroyed by Megaman X using a weapon powered by the other four Infinity Stones designed by Iron Man. Afterwards, the heroes each agreed to safeguard the Infinity Stones to keep them out of the wrong hands, and to keep fighting for their fused universes as they were. Physical Appearance ''Coming Soon! Video Marvel vs Capcom Infinite - Story Trailer 1 Marvel vs Capcom Infinite Story Part 13 Battling Ultron Omega (Final Boss Battle) Trivia *Ultron Sigma is the second original antagonist for the Marvel vs. Capcom series, behind Abyss, but it is the first fusion of playable characters in the series. *Ultron Sigma can be considered to be a counterpart to Dark Kahn from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, a fusion of two supervillains from two alternate universes and two different companies. (Note: Midway Games, the original developer for the Mortal Kombat series of games, was bought out by Warner Bros., which also owns DC Comics, and was rebranded as NetherRealm Studios.) *His leitmotif incorporates elements from Sigma's battle theme from Mega Man X2/X6 as well as the following tracks, "Heroes/Avengers Unite" from Avengers: Age of Ultron's original soundtrack. *This is not the first time Ultron has fused with another character; For example, recently, in the comics, Ultron has fused with his creator Hank Pym. *He is playable in the game via pre-order. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Sadists Category:Crossover Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Hybrids Category:Omnipotents Category:Mastermind Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Tyrants Category:Nihilists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Arrogant Category:Supervillains Category:Pure Evil Category:Strategic Category:God Wannabe Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyers Category:Mutated Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Social Darwinists Category:Rogues Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Mutilators Category:Egotist Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supremacists Category:Megaman Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Black Panther Villains